metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Самус Аран
|weight=90 кг (198 фунтов) |ship=Боевой корабль |weapon=Энергетический Костюм, Энергетический Луч, Ракеты, Бомбы |alt=Морфо-Шар |hair=Официально блондинка, хотя в ранних изданиях встречались ее изображения с коричневым, зеленым, красным и фиолетовым цветом волос. |eyes="Голубые с небольшой зеленью." http://metroid-database.com/mzm/art/ZSSMZME.png |affiliation = Охотник за головами на службе у Галактической Федерации. |voice actor= *Минако Хамано в Super Metroid (не используется) *Дженнифер Хейл в [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Metroid Prime]] *Алесия Глайдвелл в Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Джессика Мартин в Metroid: Other M *Аи Кобаяси в японской версии Metroid: Other M }} - главная героиня и протагонист серии игр Metroid. Самус родилась и провела младенчество на планете K-2L, земной колонии, где и осиротела после атаки на нее Космических Пиратов, возглавляемых Ридли. Ее подобрали таинственные птицелюди Чозо. Они забрали ее с собой на планету Зебес, где ее генокод был изменен фрагментами ДНК Чозо - без этого она не смогла бы выжить на Зебесе. Она стала частью семьи Чозо и воспитывалась как воин. Достигнув совершеннолетия, Самус вступила в ряды Федеральной Полиции, где служила под руководством офицера Адама Малковича. Впоследствии она навсегда ушла из полиции, чтобы стать охотником за головами, и к ее услугам неоднократно прибегала Галактическая Федерация. Закованная в сконструированную для нее Чозо кибернетическую броню - ее Энергетический Костюм - Самус стала широко известна за выполнение миссий, которые многие считали невыполнимыми. Наиболее известными ее достижениями стали уничтожение базы Космических Пиратов на Зебесе, неоценимый вклад в прекращение Фазонового кризиса в Галактике, полное уничтожение существ Метроид как вида, а также неподчинение приказам на станции Biologic Space Laboratories, когда она предпочла уничтожить смертельно опасных X-Паразитов вместо того, чтобы доставить их образцы Галактической Федерации. Впервые Самус появилась в 1986 г. Metroid и просто взорвала весь игровой мир. Сначала игроки считали Самус мужчиной, ведь даже руководство к игре подтверждало это. Однако те из них, кому удавалось пройти игру менее, чем за час, с изумлением обнаруживали, что Самус - это молодая, атлетически сложенная женщина. Хотя Самус во всех играх серии Metroid практически все время одета в свой энергокостюм, стало традицией изображать ее в конце игры в более привлекательном виде. Как правило, в таком виде Самус предстает перед игроком при выполнении определенных условий - например, если игрок закончил игру, уложившись в определенное время, или собрал достаточно высокое количество игровых предметов, или и то, и другое. Биография Детство Становление охотника Возвращение на Зебес Засада Миссия на Таллоне IV Метроид Прайм Конец игры Самая мощная сила Темные отражения Большое вторжение Приказ: Уничтожить Метроидов Последняя миссия на Зебесе Инцидент на Корабле-бутылке Превращение в Метроида Личность Самус [[Файл:Rodney_Shoots_the_Afloralite.png|thumb|200px|Иллюстрации к игре Metroid Fusion раскрывают некоторые моменты детства Самус.]] Создавая Metroid, компания Nintendo сознательно не раскрывала подробности личности Самус внутри игр серии, предоставляя игрокам самим домысливать как ее внешность и характер, так и биографию. Однако некоторые из игр серии, а именно Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption и Metroid: Other M, все же рассказывают о характере и истории Самус, равно как и некоторые издания в формате комиксов и манги. Традиционно Самус, несмотря на свои величайшие подвиги, подобно герою , в глубине души чувствует свое одиночество и пытается понять свое предназначение. Она жаждет мести Космическим Пиратам и в особенности Ридли - именно он убил ее родителей. Известно также, что прообразом Самус стала , персонаж из кинфильмов серии Чужой. Однако в отличие от Рипли Самус никогда не получала ранений от Метроидов во время своих миссий. Тем не менее, во время встречи с Ридли в одном из выпусков манги она окаменела от ужаса, испытывая синдром посттравматического стрессового расстройства. Болезненные проявления этого синдрома проявились вновь во время встречи с Ридли в игре Metroid: Other M вплоть до того, что она не могла произнести ни слова; она не могла прийти в себя, пока не увидела гибель (как ей казалось) Энтони Хиггса, пытавшегося защитить ее от Ридли. Такое описание Самус, наравне с другими отрывочными данными о ее личности, изображенными в Other M, подверглись серьезной критике со стороны подавляющего большинства фанатов игры, поскольку она выглядела гоаздо более слабой, испуганной и неуравновешенной, чем в предыдущих играх; такой вид Самус создавал образ, диаметрально противоположный тому, который уже сложился у любителей Metroid на основе предыдущих игр, в которых изредка встречались ее размышления о ее прошлом. Однако ко времени действия игры Metroid Fusion от ее "слабости" уже не остается и следа, из чего можно сделать вывод, что она переборола ее и вновь стала спокойной и уравновешенной Самус, какой ее знают ее почитатели. Вполне возможно, что эта "слабость" была результатом депрессии, в которую она временно впала после гибели Малыша. thumb|left|Одно из первых изображений Самус. В лицензированных изданиях по вселенной Metroid описание образа Самус часто полностью отдавалось на усмотрение их авторов. В результате ее личность и характер в разных публикациях зачастую совершенно не совпадают друг с другом. Например, в манге 2002 года говорится о том, что Самус страдает от детской травмы и часто размышляет о своей роли и роли Пиратов в ее жизни. В комиксах Captain N: The Game Master Самус изображена наглой и жадной до денег (впрочем, именно такими качествами должен обладать практически любой охотник за наградой), хотя и желающей в честной борьбе с Принцессой Ланой завоевать чувства протагониста Кевина Кина. Возможно, ее поведение, когда она изображает эдакого "крутого парня", является лишь прикрытием ее истинных чувств. В игре Metroid II: Return of Samus Самус привязывается к маленькому Метроиду, родившемуся у нее на глазах, и она принимает решение сохранить ему жизнь, вспомнив саму себя в свои три года во время атаки на K-2L. Впоследствии выросший Метроид приносит себя в жертву в конце Super Metroid, чем спасает жизнь Самус. Его жертва разбивает сердце Самус и погружает ее в глубокую депрессию к началу событий Metroid: Other M. Ее отношения с маленьким Метроидом, которого она назвала "Малышом", можно сравнить с отношениями Рипли и маленькой колонистки с LV-426 по имени Ребекка "Ньют" Джорден. Как и Малыш, Ньют погибает в следующей части фильма Alien3, и Рипли, подобно Самус, чувствует себя виновной в ее смерти. Размытость характера Самус объясняется еще и тем, что у нее никогда не было роли со словами (кроме игры Metroid: Other M). До Metroid: Other M ее голос был представлен только дикторским текстом в начале игры (единственный раз озвученном в Super Metroid), а также в течение всей игры Metroid Fusion. Кстати, изображение Самус в последней, будучи в целом положительно воспринято публикой, тем не менее вызвало недовольство части игрового сообщества, поскольку многие из игроков все же предпочитали, как и раньше, самостоятельно домысливать личностные черты героини.http://www.1up.com/do/feature?pager.offset=2&cId=3152658 Хотя в родословной Самус и нет королевской линии, в выпуске серии комиксов Captain N она предстает в образе королевы Мусорного Мира, а в Metroid: Other M Энтони Хиггс называет ее прозвищем "Принцесса" (хотя на концепт-арте к игре Джеймс Пирс произносит "Ээй, Принцесса!", обращаясь, скорее всего, к Самусhttp://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart07-james-pierce.png). В дополнительно раскрываемом контенте Corruption она изображена восседающей на троне в диораме Король Конан (это изображение не является каноническим). Возможно, это отображает ее становление Императрицей Рептиликусов, хотя в самой игре об этом не говорится ни слова. В руководстве к Fusion упоминается о том, что Самус ведет дневник-журнал. Возраст Самус нигде прямо не указывался, а в японской версии Metroid Prime даже утверждалось, что ее возраст неизвестен. В концепт-арте к Other M сообщается, что во время атаки Пиратов на K-2L ей было примерно "4-6 лет"http://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart89-child-samus.png (что противоречит информации из более ранних источников, в которых утверждалось, что ей на тот момент было 3 года), а в период ее службы в подразделениях Федерации ей было "15-17 лет"http://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart49-young-samus.png. Внешний вид [[Файл:Samus 2D endings.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Внешний вид Самус Аран в лучших окончаниях игр Metroid, Metroid II и Super Metroid.]] [[Файл:Samus_PD.jpg|thumb|Персональные данные из руководства Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide.]] Самус Аран является человеком. Ее рост - 191 см (6' 3"), вес - 90 кг (198 фунтов) (без учета энергокостюма). Несмотря на такой большой вес, ее фигура очень тонкая и стройная. У нее светлые волосы, глаза голубого цвета, а кожа - белого. Волосы Самус собраны в хвост, кроме двух локонов по бокам головы - эта прическа весьма характерна для нее. Внешний вид Самус изменялся от игры к игре. В оригинальном Metroid у нее были коричневые волосы, менявшие свой цвет на зеленый, если игроку удавалось получить Вариа Костюм. При игре в Metroid II: Return of Samus на Super Game Boy, Game Boy Player или Game Boy Advance ее волосы были окрашены в красный цвет. Только в Super Metroid она официально стала блондинкой, хотя в одноименном комиксе она была изображена с волосами сиреневого цвета. Фирменная прическа Самус впервые появилась у нее в Metroid: Zero Mission и вызвала неоднозначные критические отзывы. С тех пор именно эта прическа присутствует у нее во всех вышедших играх серии Metroid. Единственным исключением является игра Metroid Prime Hunters в которой у Самус присутствует хвост, но нет двух локонов по бокам ее головы. Еще раньше, хвост из волос появился в прическе Самус в Metroid Prime и коротко в концовках Metroid II и Super Metroid. right|thumb|200px|Лицо Самус Аран в разных играх серии Prime. Черты лица Самус также меняются от игры к игре. В играх Metroid II, Super Metroid и Metroid Fusion ее лицо шире, а глаза больше, чем в более поздних играх. В Metroid Prime у нее более квадратная челюсть, более глубоко посаженные глаза и хорошо очерченные губы. В Zero Mission у нее появились более высокие скуловые кости и более тонкое лицо, чем в предыдущих играх, и с тех пор этот тип лица использовался и далее. Ее внешний вид в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes стал, пожалуй, наиболее критикуемым среди остальных изображений Самус из-за того, что у ее игровой модели проявлялся эффект " ". С другой стороны, изображение Самус в Metroid Prime Hunters, является в настоящий момент наиболее позитивно воспринимаемым ее образом. Здесь лицо Самус является неким сплавом из ее изображений в Zero Mission и Prime. У Самус остались глубоко посаженные глаза, традиционный хвост волос и более полное лицо, как в Prime, а из Zero Missions перекочевали более высокие скуловые кости. Тип лица Самус из Corruption более близок к типу из Zero Mission и отличается более тонким лицом с чертами аниме-стиля. Иногда эту модель ошибочно принимают за использованную в игре Super Smash Bros. Brawl, однако это не так. Игры разрабатывались независимо друг от друга и имеют несколько явных различий. Внешний вид Самус в Brawl является, судя по всему, точным воспроизведением ее образа из Zero Mission в трех измерениях. thumb|300px|Снимок экрана в процессе разработки. Самус-подросток с черными волосами. С другой стороны, наиболее существенно внешний вид Самус со времени Zero Mission претерпел изменения в Metroid: Other M - здесь она впервые появилась с короткой стрижкой, зелеными глазами и азиатскими чертами лица. И, хот во взрослом виде ее хвост все так же украшает ее голову, локоны по бокам головы сильно уменьшились, челка изменена, а хвост переместился с макушки практически к шее. У нее также стала заметна "мушка", о которой говорил Ёсио Сакамото в своем интервью о разработке Super Metroid, и находится она под ее губой с левой стороны. Перед завершающими титрами она кратко показана с распущенными волосами, впервые в 3-D. В этом состоянии ее локоны свисают до ее плеч. После того, как входит Энтони, локона на ее правом плече уже нет. Она снова собирает волосы в хвост, зеркально изображая сцены из Metroid II и Super Metroid, где она, наоборот, развязывает его. На одном из снимков экрана в процессе разработки ее юношеского вида в Other M видна ее прическа с черными волосами. Силы и возможности thumb|left|250px|Самус Аран в своем [[Нулевой Костюм|Нулевом Костюме демонстрирует свои атлетические способности.]] Объединение человеческой ДНК Самус Аран с генами Чозо, а также постоянные тренировки с самого детства сделали из нее великолепного атлета. Чозо воспитывали из нее воина, ее тренировки начались в 3 года и продложались до 14 лет, и в результате такого воздействия Чозо - как физического, так и генетического - Самус стала способной бегать и прыгать в высоту так, как не может ни один, даже тренированный, человек. Кроме того, Самус способна пережить такое падение с высоты, которое убьет обычного человека. Ее организм может адаптироваться к таким условиям окружающей среды, в которых обычный человек не выживет - например, она нормально переносит атмосферу Зебеса и Элизии. Хотя у Самус и нет каких-то способностей, которыми бы не обладали обычные люди (кроме вышеупомянутого умения приспосабливаться к вредной и опасной окружающей среде), все обычные человеческие свойства развиты у нее до предела и даже выше. [[Файл:Metroid other m artwork.jpg|thumb|right|Самус получает добавку к росту энергии, вместе с каждым новым дополнением (изображение к Metroid: Other M).]] Самус является также весьма опытным стрелком. Меткость ее стрельбы весьма впечатляет, и в бою она является смертельно опасным противником. У нее невероятно высокие способности е решению головоломок и взлому паролей. Ее фигура достаточно стройна, чтобы пробираться по узким туннелям и проходам, в которые обычно можно войти только в режиме Морфо-Шара. Все вышеупомянутые способности, естественно, только улучшаются, когда она надевает свой Энергетический Костюм. При необходимости она вступает в рукопашный бой, используя в нем удары руками и ногами, а вымотав противника, стреляет в упор. Неизвестно, насколько интенсивно Самус продолжала тренировки после вступления в Федеральную Полицию, однако Галактическая Федерация, несомненно, только усилила ее способности, модифицировав ее ДНК генокодом Метроида. Эта модификация была вынужденной мерой - ученые Федерации хватались за последнюю возможность спасти ее жизнь после того, как она была заражена X-Паразитом - и поэтому на тот момент ее побочные эффекты были неизвестны. В результате этой генной модификации Самус приобрела иммунитет к X-Паразитам, но также унаследовала нежелательную для нее уязвимость низкими темепратурами, свойственную всем Метроидам (правда, впоследствии она была скомпенсирована Вариа Костюмом). Судя по всему, Самус не приобрела способность Метроидов к полету, поскольку она все еще пользуется для этого своей способностью Прыжок в Космос. Неизвестно, досталась ли ей также и основная способность Метроидов высасывать энергию из других живых существ (кроме X-Паразитов), хотя, возможно, это станет известным после выхода новых игр, действие которых будет происходить после событий Metroid Fusion. Снаряжение thumb|right|150px|Самус Аран в своем фирменном [[Вариа Костюме в игре Metroid Prime.]] Наиболее заметной частью снаряжения Самус является, конечно же, ее Энергетический Костюм, без которого Самус уже невозможно представить. Костюм был построен специально для нее Чозо в те времена, когда она еще только начинала жить с этой птицеподобной расой, и основным его свойством было полное соединение с разумом, душой и телом его носительницы. Ее оригинальный Энергокостюм был утрачен во время нападения на нее пиратов и дальнейшего жесткого падения на Зебес (во время Metroid: Zero Mission), однако после прохождения Испытания Руин она получила новый, более мощный костюм, способный дополняться десятками улучшений независимо от их происхождения. Главной целью Энергетического Костюма была защита Самус от вредных воздействий окружающей среды и вражеских нападений. Сам костюм может быть улучшен десятками способов, и каждый из них дает свое собственное преимущество. Хотя "прокачанные" таким образом костюмы и отличаются по силе и составу способностей, у них остается сходная форма и способ их использования. Под Энергокостюмом Самус носит обтягивающий костюм-трико спортивного покроя, называемый Нулевой Костюм. Поскольку он практически невесом, движения Самус в нем ничем не стестнены, и она способна выполнять в нем движения на уровне, а то и выше лучших акробатических трюков. Кроме того, Нулевой Костюм дает ей пусть небольшую, но защиту от вражеского огня. У нее также есть пистолет с названием Парализатор, самостоятельно заряжающийся и способный стрелять, как следует из его названия, парализующими выстрелами, которые, к несчастью, не способны нанести смертельный урон. Самус передвигается на своем Боевом корабле, который обычно напоминает своим внешним видом ее шлем. На протяжении всех игр серии Metroid Самус передвигалась на пяти боевых кораблях разной конструкции. Самый первый корабль, на котором она летала в Metroid: Zero Mission, в этой же игре и был разрушен после атаки Космических Пиратов. Второй корабль использовался во время миссии на Таллоне IV и путешествия в Галактику Тетра. Еще два корабля были построены специально для нее на верфи Aliehs III - один корабль по совместной технологии Чозо и Галактической Федерации, способный на улучшение своих характеристик, использовался во время вторжения с Фааза, другой - это ее "корабль-икона". Последняя модель впервые появилась во время миссии на Эфире и использовалась вплоть до взрыва в поясе астероидов планеты SR-388. После этого Самус был предоставлен новый корабль, построенный Федерацией, на который был установлен искусственный интеллект (ИИ) - на нем она отправилась к станции BSL. В настоящее время неизвестно, связаны ли каким-либо образом ее первые два корабля и "корабль-икона", хотя по информации с сайта Metroid Prime, корабль в этой игре и в Metroid: Zero Mission - это один и тот же корабль. За кулисами Концепция и создание персонажа thumb|left|200px|Ранний концепт-арт, изображающий Самус Аран. Впервые Самус Аран появилась в 1986 г. в качестве игрового протагониста в видеоигре ''Metroid. Первоначально Самус являлась просто представителем игрока в мире игры и не имела своей собственной личности или отличительных черт, что было обычным для подхода к созданию видеоигр тех лет. В процессе разработки игры один из разработчиков предложил: "А пожалуй, будет круто, если персонаж окажется женщиной?" Было проведено голосование, и Самус стала женщиной. Поскольку кинофраншиза Чужой оказала существенное влияние на разработку Metroid, логично предположить, что женский пол Самус был выбран по аналогии с главной героиней фильма Эллен Рипли. Действительно, в комиксе Super Metroid (комикс Nintendo Power), опубликованном в журнале Nintendo Power, ее персонаж был смесью Рипли и Принцессы Леи из Звездных войн. Вопреки расхожему мнению, Самус была создана не продюсером Metroid Гумпеем Йокоем. Оригинальную концепцию игры создал ее директор Макото Кано, а дизайн - Хиродзи Киётакэ. Истинный пол Самус сохранялся в строжайшей тайне, чему немало поспособствовал "бесполый" внешний вид ее энергкостюма. В японском руководстве к игре Metroid о Самус говорилось в среднем роде, в основном потому, что японские местоимения (вроде aista) не имеют родовых различий. В американском руководстве в таких случаях использовалось местоимение "он", однако неизвестно, была ли это не очень удачная попытка скрыть истинный пол Самус либо это стало результатом неверного перевода. Только закончив игру менее, чем за час, игрок мог увидеть секретную концовку, в которой Самус снимала энергокостюм и представала в виде молодой женщины. С тех пор подобный финал стал традицией для каждой игры из серии Metroid, хотя для этого игроку требуется выполнить определенные игровые требования. [[Файл:ZSSMZM.png|thumb|right|200px|Концепт-арт из Metroid: Zero Mission, изображающий Самус Аран.]] Впервые Самус заговорила в Super Metroid, рассказывая о событиях, произошедших непосредственно после Metroid II: Return of Samus. В Metroid Fusion ее роль рассказчика была еще более расширена - здесь она не только произносит довольно длинные монологи, но и беседует с бортовым компьютером. Хотя Fusion и получил лестные отзывы, диалоги Самус вызвали определенную полемику среди критиков и игроков, и в результате, кроме двух небольших монологов в Metroid: Zero Mission, она не открывала рот вплоть до Metroid: Other M - первой игры из серии, в которой Самус наконец-то получила роль со словами и озвучкой. При разработке образа Самус Аран для Super Metroid Ёсио Сакамото базировался на внешности актрисы . В одной из фаз последовательности Game Over в этой игре, озвученной Минако Хамано, Самус изображается обнаженной. Поскольку в американской игровой индустрии существуют более жесткие требования к изображению обнаженного тела, эта последовательность была немного изменена - Томоми Яманэ добавил к изображению купальный костюм, а голос, звучавший "чересчур сексуально", был удален из озвучки. В своем интервью по Super Metroid Cакамото заявил, что у него есть "специальная версия картриджа", на присутствует оригинальная последовательность смерти Game Over. В том же интервью Сакамото сообщил, что он единственный знает, "где у Самус родинка". Впоследствии его знание было раскрыто в Metroid: Other M, где у Самус видна маленькая "мушка" под левой стороной ее губ; кроме того, она же заметна на концепт-арте к Metroid Prime, однако у игровой модели она уже отсутствует.http://www.metroid-database.com/index.php?g=sm&p=interview Несмотря на то, что голос Хамано был исключен из финальной версии игры, Самус все же издает некоторые звуки. После получения серьезных ранений от Mother Brain самус опускается на колени и тяжело дышит до тех пор, пока не появляется Малыш и не вылечивает ее. Впервые озвучивание Самус состоялось в игре Metroid Prime, в озвучке принимала участие Дженнифер Хейл. Однако в игре Самус не произносила никаких диалогов, а только вскрикивала и рычала при получении ранений, визжала, умирая, и иногда тяжело дышала, когда уровень ее энергии становился критически низким либо находясь в экстремальных климатических условиях. Хейл озвучивала ее на протяжении всей [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Metroid Prime]], но будет ли она озвучивать Самус в будущих играх, неизвестно. Второй актрисой, озвучивавшей Самус в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, стала Алесия Глайдвелл, подарившая свой голос персонажам Knuckle Joe и Krystal из той же игры. По словам Глайдвелл, наиболее удивительным для нее явилось то, что звучание голоса Самус сопровождалось субтитрами, отображавшими тот же текст. Одетая в Нулевой Костюм Самус также произносит голосом все три свои насмешки, а также фразу во время победы: *"И это все?" *"Испытай меня." *"Теперь ты мой." *"Успокойся." В Metroid: Other M Самус вновь разговаривает, и на этот раз ее озвучивают Джессика Мартин в англязычной версии и Аи Кобаяси в японской. В японском рекламном ролике Metroid: Zero Mission роль Самус исполняет Тисато Морисита. Имя Самус является женским вариантом имени Шеймс, кельтской формы имени Джеймс, означающего "вытесняющий, захватывающий". Ее фамилия Аран может происходить от названия Аранских островов, лежащих возле западного побережья Ирландии. Сочетание обоих имен может означать "Захватывающая остров" или, в более общем смысле, "Силой захватывающая обособленную область". Англоязычное произношение ее имени изменялось на протяжении многих лет от SAMUHS A-RUHN (СЭЙМУС АРАН) до A-RAHN (Э-РАН), однако после выхода игры Metroid Prime 3: Corruption это произношение было окончательно закреплено вариантом SAMUHS ERR-EN (СЭЙМУС ЭРЭН), и похоже, что и в дальнейшем останется таковым. Русскоязычная версия произношения предполагает чистую транслитерацию, то есть САМУС АРАН. В интервью с разработчиками Metroid указывается, что ее имя происходит от , величайшего футболиста XX века http://www.metroid-database.com/m1/fds-interview-p4.php. Роли в других играх и источниках Тема Metroid, являющейся одной из флагманских игровых франшиз Nintendo, и ее главная героиня Самус часто появляются во многих других изданиях в виде упоминаний-камео либо в рекламных материалах, а также участвуют в других играх или телевизионных программах. Серия Super Smash Bros. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. Самус является одним из восьми оригинальных персонажей и к настоящему моменту принимала участие во всех трех играх серии. В широчайший арсенал оружия, используемого ею, входят Ракеты, Супер Ракеты, Заряженный Луч, Луч-Захват, Винтовая Атака и Бомбы, а также огнемет. Ее боевой корабль из Metroid II: Return of Samus представлен в виде трофея в Super Smash Bros. Melee, а также присутствует в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. В Super Smash Bros. Brawl у Самус в качестве ее Финального Разгрома появляется новое мощное оружие, Нулевой Лазер. Он позволяет выстрелить гигантским лучом невероятной силы, но потребляет при этом так много энергии, что ее Энергокостюм распадается, оставляя ее только в ее Нулевом Костюме. Внешний вид Самус при этом совершенно отличается от всех остальных игр. Находясь в Энергокостюме, Самус похожа на тяжеловесного персонажа, который довольно некулюж в воздухе, однако обладает внушительной огневой мощью. Однако в Нулевом Костюме Самус преображается - она становится гораздо быстрее, к нее появляется Парализатор, стреляющий парализующими зарядами, которым она может пользоваться как энергетическим кнутом, хотя ее боевая мощь при этом немного снижается. Режим Приключения: Эмиссар Подпространства [[Файл:Awesome Samus Sauce.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Самус Аран в The Subspace Emissary.]] Самус также участвует в Режиме Приключения Brawl: Эмиссар Подпространства. Здесь она появляется сначала в Нулевом Костюме, проникая на базу Армии Подространства на Острове Древних. Через некоторое время она находит Пикачу, из которого выкачивают его электричество. Своим кнутом Самус разбивает контейнер с Пикачу, чем вызывает появление службы безопасности R.O.B.'ов. Самус и Пикачу объединяют свои усилия, чтобы вернуть ей ее Энергокостюм, но сталкиваются с двумя имитирующими ее броню клонами Жука Тени. Получив обратно Энергокостюм, Самус и Пикачу наталкиваются на Ридли. Он хватает Самус и начинает скрести ею по стенам, пока Пикачу, наконец, не восстанавливает расположение Самус, вызвав заклинание Грома на Ридли, отчего тот роняет свою жертву. Разъяренный Ридли бросается в атаку. Победив его, парочка выбирается из базы и оказывается у пещеры, выходящие из которой R.O.B.'ы выносят только что изготовленные Подпространственные Бомбы. Самус и Пикачу пробираются сквозь Завод Подпространственных Бомб и находят Министра Древних вместе с Отрядом R.O.B. Они готовятся к схватке, но внезапно видят, что Министр выглядит очень расстроенным. В этот момент врываются Капитан Сокол, Олимар, Дидди и ДК. Появляется голограмма Гэнондорфа и приказывает Отряду R.O.B. активировать оставшиеся бомбы. Министр Древних пытается остановить их, но Отряд по приказу Гэнондорфа поджигает его. После того, как выяснилось, что Министр Древних и сам является R.O.B., Самус вместе с другими персонажами бегут со всех ног, чтобы убраться с Острова до того, как его разнесет на куски, но на борту Птицы Сокола они вынуждены сражаться с Мета Ридли. Самус объединяется с остальными бойцами и ведет их в атаку на Боевой Корабль Подпространства, во время которой проводит отвлекающий маневр своим собственным боевым кораблем, надеясь дать Кирби достаточно времени для прибытия на его Драгуне. Все вместе они направляются в Мир Подпространства, но тут прибывает Табуу и с помощью помощью своих Волн Выброса учиняет разгром всех атакующих, при этом Самус терпит поражение и захвачена в плен. Позже появляется Король Дедеде и спасает ее, после чего герои, объединив свои силы, идут в последнее сражение с Табуу. ''Dynasty Warriors VS. thumb|Линк и Самус в Dynasty Warriors VS Самус Аран также появляется в качестве игрового персонажа в игре ''Dynasty Warriors VS вместе с Линком из The Legend of Zelda. Появления в других играх Nintendo #''Famicom Wars'' (1988, Famicom) (За пределами Японии не выходила; командира Красных Звезд на острове Пончик зовут Самасуун, а ее лицо выглядит как шлем Самус.) #''Tetris'' (1989, NES) (Появление-камео, появляется после того, как игрок выиграет игру типа B с уровнем как минимум 9 и высотой как минимумм 2.) #''F-1 Race'' (1990, Game Boy) (Появление-камео, приветствует игрока еще с четырьмя девушками перед Трассой 7) #''Galactic Pinball'' (Virtual Boy) (Камео, ее корабль появляется в миниигре, где игрок должен стрелять по наступающим врагам в виде Метроидов, как в Space Invaders) #''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (1996, SNES) (Камео; после того, как группа Марио победила Яридовича, и до того, как Марио отправляется на Край Земли, он может найти ее спящей в Замке Грибного Царства. Также статуэтка Самус появляется в коробке с игрушками в Комнате Бустера.) #''Kirby Super Star'' (1996, SNES) (Камео, когда Кирби использует свою способность к камням, он может превратиться в статую Самус. Также, в сегменте игры под названием Атака на Большую Пещеру есть сокровище в виде иконки Винтовой Атаки, называемое .) #''Kirby’s Dream Land 3'' (1997, SNES) (Камео, появляется после уровня 5-2, на котором также есть шесть Метроидов. Если Кирби уничтожит их всех с помощью силы Льда, Самус снимет свой шлем.) #''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999, N64) (Игровой персонаж.) #''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001, Nintendo GameCube) (Игровой персонаж.) #''Animal Crossing'' (Nintendo GameCube) (Карта для e-Reader с названием дает игроку возможность носить в игре Энергетический Костюм. Тип бонуса указан на карте, а не в игре.) #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest'' (2003, Nintendo GameCube) (Включает трейлер Metroid Prime.) #''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' (2003, Game Boy Advance) (Содержитьмикроигру, основанную на Metroid для NES, под названием Metroid (микроигра), в которой Самус стреляет ракетами в Mother Brain. Хотя она и не может двигаться, тем не менее, может сворачиваться в шар.) #''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003, Game Boy Advance) (Предполагалось, что Самус появится в кафе Starbeans Cafe вместе с другими персонажами Nintendo во время сюжетного события. В коде игры остался диалог: "Кассир: Ух ты! Утечка энергии? Оп-па! Самус Аран! Я смотрю, ты тут тусуешься, как обычно! ...Похоже, твои энергетические контейнеры пусты! Прошу прощения, не даст ли кто-нибудь своего Хулумбийца Самус? Ага! Уже лучше??" После этого она дает игроку свой Энергетический Контейнер в обмен на напиток. В конце концов большинство предметов в финальной версии игры были заменены на похожие, а Энергетический Контейнер был заменен нга Мощный Захват.) #''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' (2004, Nintendo GameCube) (Содержит микроигру Metroid из WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) #''WarioWare: Touched!'' (2005, Nintendo DS) (Содержит микроигру, основанную на Metroid) #''WarioWare: Twisted!'' (2005, Game Boy Advance) (Содержит две микроигры, основанных на Metroid и еще одну полную игру с названием "Mewtroid", в которой главной героиней является катающийся котенок с Ручной пушкой, а в качестве музыкальной темы используется тема Бринстара.) #''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (2005, Nintendo DS) (Чайка Гулливер говорит о Самус: "Скажи-ка, а слышал ли ты когда-нибудь об охотнике за головами, умеющим сворачиваться в шарик?" Здесь же можно найти предмет размером 1x1, являющийся Метроидом в ящичке. Если коснуться его, то он начинает мигать и слышится небольшой отрывок музыки из Metroid.) #''Geist'' (2005, Nintendo GameCube) (В одном из шкафчиков женской раздевалки в Корпорации Фолькс находятся шлем Самус и одежда красного цвета.) #''Tetris DS'' (2006, Nintendo DS) (Уровень, основанный на Metroid, Режим Поимки; на экране-заставке Самус стреляет по тетроминам; уровень сложности в Режиме Марафона имеет тему, основанную на Metroid, где Самус стоит справа и на экране победителей играет оригинальная музыка из Metroid, при этом задник выглядит немного более реалистично.) #''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' (Предполагалось, что в версии для Wii появятся Самус и Линк, но Nintendo не позволила Activision включать их в игру. Видеоролик демонстрирует многие ее атаки, встречающиеся в серии Metroid.) #''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (2007, Wii) (Содержит микроигру, основанную на Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Самус также иногда появляется в двух других играх - в одной она держит картридж с Super Metroid, а в другой играет на контрабассе, как в Тетрисе.) #''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2007, Wii) (Игровой персонаж; еще один игровой персонаж - Самус в Нулевом Костюме. В Пикачу в качестве партнера она играет важную роль в игровом сюжете Эмиссар Подпространства.) #''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse'' (Япония, 2008, Wii) (Один из разблокируемых костюмов от Nintendo - Нулевой Костюм.) #''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (2008, Nintendo DS) (В этом римейке игры для SNES присутствуют статуя Самус и Винтовая атака - теперь названная правильно.) #''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' (2008, Wii) (В игре доступны шлем Самус, Метроид и Вариа Костюм.) #''Phantasy Star Ø'' (Япония, 2008, Nintendo DS) (Ручная пушка Самус - одно из двух доступных видов оружия от Nintendo.) #''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011, Nintendo 3DS) (Самус появляется ближе к концу каждого матча на Геотермальной Электростанции и убивает Ридли Супер Бомбой. В недавнем интервью было подтверждено, что ее можно будет разблокировать в игре. http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-01-24-samus-not-playable-in-dead-or-alive-3ds) Другие источники *Самус также довольно регулярно появлялась в комиксах Captain N: The Game Master, опубликованных как часть Nintendo Comics System. В этих комиксах Самус испытывает романтические чувства к главному герою Кевину Кину, несмотря на его увлечение другой женщиной, Принцессой Ланой. Однако она, по ее собственному утверждению в истории "Побег", предпочитает завоевать чувства Кевина честным путем. Ее боевой корабль также появляется в этих комиксах, хотя и выглядит совершенно по-другому, чем в играх. Что интересно, класс корабля в комиксах обозначен как , из чего можно предположить, что каноническое обозначение ее корабля основано на названии из комиксов. *В мультипликационном фильме Captain N: The Game Master Самус не появляется вовсе, хотя Mother Brain и является его главным злодеем. В интервью с Джеффри Скоттом тот утверждал, что не вставил Самус в мультфильм, потому что "никогда не слышал о ней".Interview with Jeffrey Scott, The Unofficial Captain N Homepage *Самус также участвует в собственной истории Nintendo Comics System с заголовком Deceít Du Jour; эта история под общей темой Metroid состоит всего из десяти страниц. В этой истории Самус участвует в дуэли с другим охотником за головами 'Успехом' Брэнниганом, нанятым Mother Brain для захвата и пленения Самус. Брэнниган утверждает, что он по крутости не уступает Самус. В конце Самус в очередной раз доказывает свое превосходство. Она выводит из строя свою пушку и передает ее Брэннигану. Позже Успех пытается убить ее из этой пушки, но она взрывается и прикрывает таким образом побег Самус. thumb|Скретч-карта Топпс. *В кинофильме 1989 года в одном из эпизодов можно видеть Metroid на экране игрового автомата PlayChoice-10. *За месяц до выхода комикса Super Metroid была выпущена книжка комиксов Mario VS Wario, сюжет которой был посвящен кукле в стиле аниме, изображающей Самус, которую очень хотела Принцесса Пич. *Самус участвует в двух сюжетных адаптациях в виде комиксов, опубликованных в Nintendo Power: одна, 60-страничная, по Super MetroidSuper Metroid: Comics, Metroid Database, вторая, 24-страничная, по Metroid Prime. *Самус также участвует в серии манги под названием Самус и Джоуи, в которой она знакомится с мальчиком по имени Джоуи и участвует в его приключениях. *Самус также появилась в рекламном ролике Kool-Aid, рекламировавшем Metroid II: Return of Samus. Ее анимированная версия стоит на задней площадке автобуса с двумя детьми. *В одно из эпизодов телешоу "Code Monkeys" под названием , Ларрити разыскивает охотника за головами, способного уничтожить плюшевого медвежонка-робота, которого перепрограммировали Дейв, Джерри и Черный Стив. Незадолго до окончания эпизода появляется искаженная версия корабля Самус, из которого выпрыгивает сама Самус и убивает медведя. Затем она снимает свой шлем, и обнаруживается, что это Мэрри. После этого она сворачивается в шар и укатывается прочь. В этой версии Самус ее ручная пушка находится на ее левой руке, а не на правой, возможно, из-за нерешенных вопросов Nintendo по авторским правам. *Самус можно увидеть в настольной игре Nintendo MonopolyNintendo Monopoly - настольная игра в жанре "монополии", в которой изображены различные герои игр Nintendo, в том числе Самус, Метроид и Мета Ридли, а на фоновом изображении игровой доски присутствуют сцены из игр Metroid и Super Metroid., где она представляет Авеню Нью-Йорка за $200, при этом ее изображение основано, судя по всему, на ее образе с обложки Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *Самус можно увидеть на страницах 26 и 27 книги Как рисовать величайших героев и злодеев Nintendo. Официальные данные thumb|250px ''Super Smash Bros. ''"Самус Аран - самая крутая охотница за головами в Галактике. Одетая в специальный костюм, использующий технологии птицелюдей и позволяющей ей выполнять немыслимые акробатические трюки, Самус преследует по всей вселенной особую форму жизни, способную летать, - Метроидов." Работы: Metroid (NES), Metroid II: Return of Samus (GB), Super Metroid (SNES) ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' "Полное имя этой межгалактической охотницы за головами - Самус Аран. Закованная в Энергетический Костюм, созданный расой Чозо и слитый с их развитым генотипом, она очистила планету Зебес от заражения Метроидами. Самус - сирота, единственная выжившая после рейда Космических Пиратов, полностью разрушившего земную колонию на планете K2-L." Metroid, 08/89 "Самус владеет целым арсеналом огнестрельного оружия, благодаря чему она является непревзойденным специалистом дальнего боя. Наиболее мощным ее оружием является Заряженный Луч, однако пользоваться им надо с осторожностью: некоторые враги могут отразить его. Ее ракетное вооружение обладает возможностью самонаводки; при выстреле Смэш-Атакой они летят по прямой траектории и мощь их при этом возрастает." Заряженный Выстрел B: Ракета "В то время как ракетный арсенал Самус воистину впечатляет, ее враги должны принять серьезные меры предосторожности, если не хотят неприятностей на свою голову. Луч-Захват Самус может хватать врагов и закрепляться на стенах, а Винтовая Атака может протащить их по воздуху и разорвать за несколько оборотов, в то время как сама она только восстанавливает свои силы при этом. С помощью Бомб Самус может даже подпрыгивать." & B: Винтовая Атака & B: Бомба Официальный сайт Metroid Prime "The bounty hunter Samus Aran was hired by the Galactic Federation to exterminate the Space Pirate army on Planet Zebes. Samus was successful in not only defeating the Space Pirate army, but in neutralizing the Metroid threat as well. Performance and professionalism were very impressive. With her Chozo-built Power Suit, Samus prefers hi-tech weaponry to deal with enemy threats, although the bounty hunter also undoubtedly also possesses excellent melee combat skills." Данные Пиратов из Metroid Prime: "The Hunter" ''Samus and Joey'' Выпуск 2 "Legendary bounty hunter, called the galaxy's strongest warrior." ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' Metroid.com "Samus Aran is well known throughout the galaxy as an efficient and experienced bounty hunter. Few other hunters can compete with Samus' long history of successful missions, most of which are carried out against seemingly insurmountable odds." Руководство "One of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. Her Power Suit has the ability to transform her into a Morph Ball." ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Неиспользованные записи в Журнале http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_3:_Corruption ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl "The intergalactic bounty hunter named Samus Aran. Orphaned at an early age, she was taken in and raised by the alien race known as the Chozo. The Power Suit she wears is a product of their technology. Her unique combat skills combined with her athleticism and Arm Cannon have seen her through countless missions." Metroid (1987) Super Metroid (1994) Наклейки Samus is also featured on several stickers. *'Dark Suit Samus' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Throwing Attack +16 (All) *'Gravity Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Weapon Attack +11 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Running Zero Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Weapon Attack +25 (All) *'Samus' Metroid Fusion - Electric Resistance +16 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Samus' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Explosive Attack +18 (All) *'Samus' Metroid - Indirect Attack +15 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Zero Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Leg Attack + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) ''Metroid Prime Trilogy Руководство ''"'One of the most skilled bounty hunters in the galaxy." Арт-буклет "Samus lived with her parents on the planet K-2L, a human colony in the Galactic Federation domain. When Samus was three years old, K-2L was attacked by a band of Space Pirates lead by the brutal ruffian Ridley. When the Space Pirates left and the smoke cleared, a single figure remained standing. It was Samus Aran, the sole survivor of the attack on K-2L. Samus was rescued from the charred ruins of K-2L by the Chozo, a race of beings who resemble giant birds. They had received the colony's distress signal during the attack and came to assist. The Chozo took Samus back to their homeworld, Zebes. Being a highly technologically advanced race, the Chozo crafted a power suit for Samus that gave her incredible strength. They trained her to become a fearsome warrior. Once her training was complete, Samus parted ways with the Chozo and became an intergalactic bounty hunter. Samus carried out countless missions. Many that other bounty hunters deemed impossible. She became the most famed and capable bounty hunter in the universe, yet she was not fulfilled. Samus didn't become a bounty hunter to achieve fortune or fame. Her purpose was to avenge the death of her parents by slaying Ridley and the rest of the Space Pirates. Before long, the opportunity to fulfill her purpose would arise." ''Metroid: Other M Interactive Web Ad: "See the other side of a hero" '''Samus Aran (Young Samus displayed)' "A Galactic Federation soldier. Always with something to prove." Samus Aran (Zero Suit Samus displayed) "The woman within the suit. Haunted by her past." Samus Aran (Varia Suit displayed) "Intergalactic bounty hunter. Feared by enemies." Metroid.com Samus Aran "Strong-willed and fiercely independent, this accomplished bounty hunter has saved the galaxy on multiple occasions from maladies as menacing as Metroids-and beyond. Echoes of her complicated past with the Galactic Federation are about to resurface, following a mysterious distress call." ;Story : "Samus Aran is a bounty hunter with a long and complex history-fraught with danger, trauma, and triumph. For the first time, she will have to confront her mysterious past, as well as the Galactic Federation, the military force she left to become a bounty hunter... Having traveled to planet SR388 to destroy the powerful and menacing alien species known as Metroids, Samus battled the ferocious Queen Metroid and rid the galaxy of their threat. One last baby Metroid remained, which Samus took with her, seeing peaceful scientific applications of Metroid biology. Before those experiments could come to fruition the science station was attacked, and the baby fell into the hands of the Space Pirates, led by Mother Brain. Samus infiltrated Mother Brain's stronghold on planet Zebes to rescue the baby Metroid. Taken down in battle by Mother Brain's power, Samus was unexpectedly restored to health by the baby Metroid. Furious, Mother Brain destroyed the baby, only to be defeated by a newly vigorous Samus-with extraordinary powers given by the Metroid. At last, Mother Brain, the Space Pirates, and the Metroid species were obliterated once and for all... along with the entire planet of Zebes. As time passed, so did the memory of Metroids and Space Pirates from the collective consciousness. Samus resumed something of a normal bounty hunter's life, when a mysterious SOS signal suddenly reached her ship. the signal, code named "Baby's Cry," seemed to be calling out specifically to her..." ''Metroid: Other M Art Folio Young Samus at Galactic Federation Headquarters ''"My time as a member of the Galactic Federation Army was bound to end - though I was a soldier, I was also a child with a chip on my shoulder. And I was angry. I felt that if I let my guard down I would easily be broken. So, after a certain incident, I left Adam Malkovich's command and set out on my path as a solitary Bounty Hunter." Young Samus in Military Dress "I always had something to prove while enlisted in the Galactic Federation Army - at the time, I felt surrounded by people who treated me like a child, or used kid gloves because I was a woman. In the face of the well-meaning behavior of the other soldiers, my response was to become increasingly bitter." Другое Галерея Примечания en:Samus Aran Категория:Персонажи Категория:Галактическая Федерация Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Метроиды Категория:Чозо Категория:Повторяющиеся персонажи